Exagerado
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Sim, meu amigo, eu sei. Tenho a mais perfeita consciência do que está acontecendo. Você não espera que eu dê o primeiro passo, certo? CamusXMilo, songfic.


**Exagerado**

Summary: "Sim, meu amigo, eu sei. Tenho a mais perfeita consciência do que está acontecendo. Você não espera que eu dê o primeiro passo, certo?" CamusXMilo, songfic.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada, Toei Animations; a música "Exagerado" é de Cazuza.

* * *

Lá estava você, na arena - não pude evitar um leve sorriso.

Sua voz já havia me acompanhado por boa parte do trajeto desde a casa de Aquário; a bem da verdade, metade do santuário deve ter acordado com seus berros. Mas você não parece se importar nem um pouco, não é mesmo, _mon ami_? Não, você não se importa... nem mesmo com o fato de que eu estaria nas redondezas. Às vezes, confesso que o acho bem pouco inteligente.

Mas isso, é claro, faz parte do seu show.

Que eu agradeço a todo o Olimpo por ter conhecido. Mas, se já estávamos predestinados a sermos cavaleiros de Ouro, também estava previsto o nosso encontro, não? Escrito nas estrelas com o nosso cosmo.

_Amor da minha vida_  
_Daqui até a Eternidade_  
_Nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidade_

Apago o sorriso do rosto antes de me aproximar. Nem mesmo você conhece o Camus sorridente. Melhor não assustá-lo assim, tão cedo.

Você discutia com Afrodite quando me vê, e sorri totalmente desconcertado. Coça a cabeça, enrola, comenta algo sobre o tempo. Já é um pouco tarde para isso, seu tolo; eu ouvi a sua gritaria. Você estava tentando extrair um favor do cavaleiro de Peixes à força, mas esse não era o ponto central da conversa. Sei muito bem que você estava falando de mim. Por que será que isso não me impressiona?

_Paixão cruel, desenfreada_  
_Te trago mil rosas roubadas_  
_Pra desculpar minhas mentiras_  
_Minhas mancadas_

Afrodite ostenta um sorriso de repentina compreensão que me desagrada um pouco. Com um floreio de mão, faz surgir uma rosa, que lhe entrega (ciúmes? Sim, senti). Você, sem saber direito para onde olhar, inventa uma desculpa qualquer enquanto rodopia a flor entre os dedos.

Sim, meu amigo, eu sei. Tenho a mais perfeita consciência do que está acontecendo. Você não espera que eu dê o primeiro passo, certo? Você é o impulsivo aqui; se você não toma uma atitude, não serei eu a tomar. Nas poucas vezes em que sugeri algo em minhas palavras, você fingiu não entender. Pois muito bem. Dois podem jogar esse jogo. Não se esqueça de que minha paciência é muito menos limitada do que a sua.

_Exagerado_  
_Jogado aos seus pés_  
_Eu sou mesmo exagerado_  
_Adoro um amor inventado, yeah_

O quê, vejo um brilho diferente em seu olhar? Era mesmo uma fagulha de coragem? Você me entrega a rosa (encabulado?) com um convite para "conversar". Aceito com um menear de cabeça. Seu templo é mais próximo; sabe-se lá por quê continuamos a subir as escadas.

_Eu nunca mais vou respirar_  
_Se você não me notar_  
_Eu posso até morrer de fome_  
_Se você não me amar_

Aquário. Você ofegante. Não por causa da escadaria; emoção, talvez? Sei que há algo sugestivamente sensual na sua respiração entrecortada. Reprimo meus pensamentos. Um copo d'água, algo para comer? Ofereço por pura educação, sei que você irá recusar. Depois de tanto tempo esperando pelo momento certo, você não pretende adiá-lo ainda mais, leio com clareza em suas sobrancelhas franzidas e nesse suor frio em seu rosto.

_E por você eu largo tudo_  
_Vou mendigar, roubar, matar_  
_Até as coisas mais banais_  
_Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais_

E você se põe a fugir do assunto mais uma vez. O quanto minha amizade é importante para você, o vazio que sentiu quando fui para a Sibéria, você tornar-se um dos mais eficazes assassinos do Santuário por pura falta de algo melhor para fazer. Rodeios, rodeios. Minha morte, todo aquele fiasco como guerreiro de Hades, recebermos nossas vidas de volta graças à benevolência da deusa... rodeios, rodeios, rodeios. Por um bom tempo, calado, me contento em observá-lo enquanto desabafa. Tento supor o momento em que você vai finalmente dizer o que realmente interessa - o nervosismo em seu rosto, uma gaguejada de praxe, e as benditas palavras. Procuro manter a calma. Não quero apressá-lo, mas... _mon Dieu_, Milo, até mesmo a minha paciência tem um limite.

Ordeno que vá direto ao ponto. E, sinceramente, não poderia ter tido mais grata surpresa.

Por que eu esperava palavras quando um beijo era muito mais eficiente? Bom, tenho que admitir que você sempre entendeu mais de emoções do que eu.

_Jogado aos seus pés_  
_Eu sou exagerado_  
_Adoro um amor inventado, yeah_

Você se desculpa, olhos para o chão, e se explica. Não, minha amizade não seria suficiente; se seus sentimentos não forem correspondidos, que eu diga logo, para você abandonar o santuário. Ou a vida, diz com uma amarga risada.

_Oui, mon chèr_, você é um grande idiota.

_E por você eu largo tudo_  
_Carreira, dinheiro e canudo_  
_Até as coisas mais banais_  
_Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais..._

Antes de empregar um método infalível de convencimento, pergunto se você sabe o que isso significa. O que nós teremos que enfrentar. Está preparado? Eu sei que está.

Apenas conferindo. Não que eu fosse deixar de beijá-lo, fosse qual fosse a resposta.

_Exagerado_  
_Jogado aos seus pés_  
_Eu sou exagerado_  
_Adoro um amor inventado_

Você percebeu, Milo? Como o seu temperamento já me afetou irremediavelmente? Eu, tomado de emoções, minha vida entregue a você. Consegue imaginar o antigo Camus fazendo isso?

Não precisa tentar. Esse Camus exagerado que me tornei é muito melhor do que o antigo.

_Jogado aos seus pés_  
_Com mil rosas roubadas_  
_Exagerado_  
_Eu adoro um amor inventado_  
_Jogado aos seus pés_  
_Com mil rosas roubadas_  
_Eu adoro um amor inventado..._

* * *

Nota da Autora: Sei lá, essa música é tão... Milo. Não tinha muito mais o que escrever... só queria fugir do óbvio, colocando o Camus como narrador em primeira pessoa. Mas não consegui desenvolver nada maior. (Melhor assim, já tem fics demais encalhadas...) 


End file.
